Current motor vehicles are required by law to have seatbelts. Conventional belts include a lower belt, designated lap belt, which extends across the abdomen of the user. A shoulder strap extends across the user's upper body and over one shoulder to restrain forward movement of the driver or passenger in the event of a collision. When using conventional seatbelts of the type described above, pregnant women may encounter certain difficulties and discomfort. Normally, pregnant women should avoid placing the lap belt across the abdomen. It is normally recommended that the lap belt be worn in a low position across the pelvis and below the abdomen. However, during normal usage or in the unfortunate event of a collision, the lap belt may tend to creep upwardly with the result that pressure is applied to the abdominal area of the women. This may result in injury to the unborn child, as well as to the mother.
There are various attempts in the prior art to provide seatbelt apparatus for use by pregnant women which avoid the application of forces to the abdominal area. Many of these devices found in the prior art are either complex or require extensive modification or, perhaps, removal of the existing belt and reinstallation of a new belt system.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,795,030 shows a seatbelt pad with a padded area for abdominal support. The vehicle seatbelts can be clipped to fittings on the pad. The pad, which is larger than an ordinary seatbelt, protects the user's abdomen.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,610,463 discloses a protector for the abdominal area in the form of a shield which is configured overlying at least partially surrounding the abdominal area. The casing is spaced from the abdominal area so when any force is exerted thereon, the forces are absorbed by the casing and transferred to the seat or the supporting structure and not to the abdominal area.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,322,150 relates to a seatbelt lap pillow for use by a pregnant woman. The device attaches to the lap belt portion of the vehicle and has a cushioning element attached at the upper edge for padding the upper edge of the seatbelt.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,005,865 discloses a seatbelt positioning assembly which has a seat pad adapted to be positioned on the seat of the automobile and secured to the seat by a securing strap. A sleeve is removably fitted along a portion or length of the seatbelt. A pair of positioning straps are connected to and extend from the seat and attach to the bottom edges of the sleeves so as to pull the sleeve and the attached seatbelt downwardly along the lower abdominal region.